With known high-voltage transformers, for example in the nominal voltage range from, for example, 6 kV, 10 kV, 30 kV, 60 kV, 110 kV and more, measures can be taken for mutual isolation of adjacent coils in order to avoid electrical breakdowns. For example, a simple possibility involves correspondingly increasing the distances between voltage-carrying components; however, the installation size of the high-voltage transformer can be increased as a result. This can apply, for example, to dry-type transformers in which isolation is given merely by the medium of air.
In order to be able to reduce the distance between adjacent coils and hence the installation size of a transformer, known systems arrange so-called intermediate barriers between adjacent coils. These can be essentially plates of an isolating material which can be arranged between the coils and which make it possible, by means of a correspondingly lengthened discharge path along the surface thereof, to arrange the coils in question at a correspondingly shorter distance with respect to one another.
In this type of connection, the space-related can conflict with, for example, the connections of the coils, for example with triangular leads, can occur due to the width of the barrier walls which can be needed for isolation. Connections such as this can be then be guided around the barriers in a complex manner.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment, the disclosure relates to a high-voltage transformer, which can avoid a separate barrier structure arranged between adjacent coils.